


Что скрывает ночь

by Qwenton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Songfic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwenton/pseuds/Qwenton
Summary: Ночь оставит во мраке, будто скрыв все цензурой: и жажду, и желания, и похоть. Подарит вдохновения поэту или покой – уставшему. Она и страх, и избавление. Это одна ночь, ставшая последней в жизни двоих.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Что скрывает ночь

Я выхожу на ночную улицу, в этот мерзкий холод, задувающий ветром за шиворот. Мне всегда казалось, что я не должна уже этого чувствовать, но, видимо, смерть не выглядит так, как нам кажется. Для меня как человека, отвергающего тот свет и призраков, само мое существование на данный момент — открытие. Даже прозрение.

Я закуриваю сигарету, а дождь тем временем все не унимается. Моросит, лениво отбивая на крышах ритм, что эхом разносится по безлюдным улицам и только добавляет атмосферности опустившейся на город безлунной ночи. Но город никогда не спит и все видит. Он молчаливый свидетель происходящего по ночам. Этот пасынок Рима и Вавилона никогда не выдаст ни чужих тайн, ни страстей, ни желаний. По ночам свершаются таинства, недоступные и постыдные днем. По ночам свершаются убийства, чей след рассветной кровью разливается по угрюмому небосводу, намекая не спящим на произошедшее и отзываясь в их сердцах порой беспричинной скорбью. Сегодня, скорее всего, он обагрится нашей с тобой.

Но тебе ведь никогда не нравился день. Ты говорила, что он притворен и скрывает суть вещей. Он ослепляет людей своими яркими солнечными лучами, будто софитами, не давая узреть правды. Они все становятся актерами. Актерами своих жизней, ведь люди играют роли самих себя преувеличено надуманно и нелепо на публику, пытаясь казаться лучше, чем есть. Пытаясь не остаться в одиночестве.

И я верю тебе. Верю в каждое слово, проникаясь твоим вечно пессимистичным настроем. Наверное, именно он и влюбил тебя в ночь, а меня в тебя. Она неприкрыта устоями морали и нравственности, она естественна и обнажена, будто Ева в Райском Саду. Но так же порочна и полна на искушения. Человек становится тем, кто он есть, думая, что скрыт тьмой, которая заберет с собой все его секреты, дела ли или лишь грязные мысли. Ночь оставит во мраке, будто скрыв все цензурой: и жажду, и желания, и похоть. Подарит вдохновения поэту или покой — уставшему. Она и страх, и избавление. Первозданная, она была твоим оазисом, будто домом Никты в Тартаре. Но именно она тебя и сгубила, ведь сады, произрастающие в Раю, никогда не приносили женщинам ничего хорошего.

И какое же жестокое и извращенное чувство иронии у судьбы. Знаешь, никогда не любила ночные смены по целым двум причинам. Во-первых, все твоя правота. Ночь открывает всю подноготную города и темных делишек его обитателей, заползая в каждую подворотню, в каждый грязный уголок души. И где, как не в морге в ночную смену можно прочувствовать это лучше всего. 

Врач-патологоанатом и лицедейка. Что ты вообще могла во мне найти? Хотя, если бы я задала этот вопрос сейчас, ты бы, скорее всего, только закатила глаза, а затем крепко поцеловала, назвав дурочкой, в попытке уйти от ответа. Я в курсе, что его у тебя попросту нет. Может, тебя нравилась моя мрачность. Или реализм. Какая теперь разница?

Во-вторых, я была неимоверно далеко от тебя. Не знала, где ты, как ты. Может, что-то случилось на одной из твоих вечных богемных гулянок. Парни ведь к тебе так и липли, не зная, что они не могут тебя заинтересовать. А ты же любила играться с ними. Тебя это забавляло. Но что-то всегда подсказывало мне: это может плохо кончиться. Я звонила тебе, волновалась, совершенно забыв, что ты этого не любишь. Ты срывалась, кричала, бросала трубку и возвращалась домой под утро пьяная и уставшая.

И я прощала. Все тебе прощала. Ты ведь лицедейка, актриса. Кому, как ни тебе знать мысли и поступки людей. Кому, как ни тебе уметь с ними обращаться и убеждать в обратном, когда человек уже теряет надежду. Угораздило же меня, дуру, влюбиться в лицедейку.

Но в этот раз я сорвалась. В первый раз. И ведь могла сдержаться, но не захотела. Бывают такие моменты, когда ты уже просто не можешь молчать, когда внутри все кипит и тебе непременно нужно выплеснуть это наружу, а иначе оно просто сожрет тебя. А ты не стала спорить. Слишком устала. Просто махнула рукой, собрала вещи и молча ушла. Куда, я не знала. Наверное, сразу в театр.

Как же я об этом жалею. Жалею и раскаиваюсь в том, что не пошла за тобой, не остановила, пока не стало слишком поздно. Не крикнула «Постой, прости», когда ты на несколько секунд замерла на пороге, проверяя телефон, но только лишь для того, чтобы дать мне шанс, так как сама слишком горда для слов. А я сидела на месте, уставившись в грязное окно, за которым светало, и были слышны звуки первых машин, ненавидя тебя за это. Я услышала лишь тихое «прощай», а потом стук захлопнувшейся двери, эхом разнесшийся по пустой квартире. Внутри будто все оборвалось в этот момент, и я разрыдалась.

Я просидела так, наверное, несколько часов. Сначала плакала, не в силах собраться, и периодически теребила в руках телефон с твоим номером на быстром наборе. Было больно где-то там, в груди, и эта боль, отрастая метастазами по всему телу, разрывала каждую клеточку на части. Затем стало обидно, а через какое-то время все заменила пустота. Вместо сердца во мне зияла сквозная дыра, которую я проделала в себе сама, и ничто не могло ее заполнить, кроме прикосновений твоих теплых рук или мягкой улыбки. Соленые слезы лились сами собой, когда я с закрытыми глазами вспоминала твой низкий бархатистый голос или легкий запах дорогих цветочных духов. И я все была готова отдать, лишь бы еще раз услышать, как ты шепчешь мое имя в пламени экстаза.

Но нет. Вокруг была лишь тишина, и только твои вещи хранили заветное тепло. Твое тепло.

В какой-то момент прозвенел звонок, я это четко помню. В трубке звучал голос босса: 

«Алло, Эри? Слушай, Марк заболел. Не заменишь его сегодня в ночную?». 

Я невпопад ответила «Да», поняв, чего от меня хотели, лишь когда услышала мерные короткие гудки, доносящиеся из трубки. Мне было все равно, где провести этот вечер и ночь, если не с тобой рядом, так что особо никакой трагедии для себя я в этом не увидела. Даже наоборот, ведь кто, как не трупы, могут стать самыми лучшими слушателями, когда тебя бросила девушка? Они даже не осудят тот факт, что ты сама женского пола.

И я пошла на работу. Была мерзкая погода. В принципе, такая же, как и сейчас, да по сути и всю неделю. Дорогу до больницы я гадала, как ты там, что делаешь, готова ли к спектаклю, который вы сегодня представляли. Но я никак не могла найти ответы на эти вопросы ни в своих мыслях, ни в безразличных лицах полусонных пассажиров, ни в огнях большого города, что мелькали за автобусным стеклом. Только какое-то мерзкое чувство тревоги закралось в душу и ныло под ложечкой, где бы она ни находилась. Оно не давало покоя и заставляло всматриваться в темноту каждой улочки и каждой подворотни, что мы проезжали, будто это могло приблизить меня к разгадке. 

Тогда я еще не знала, что ищу тебя. Что хочу тебя спасти.

Я поняла это лишь в больнице, когда в середине смены прямо во время моего разговора с каким-то старичком по фамилии Кан, отправившимся в лучший мир по прихоти инсульта, врачи скорой помощи не привезли к нам труп.

— Девушка, двадцать семь лет, — холодно декламировал мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим. — По первичному осмотру множественные ушибы и синяки. Три колотых раны в области грудной клетки. Видимо, сопротивлялась.

— Против чего? — поти безразлично поинтересовалась я.

— Ее изнасиловали. А затем убили. А жаль, она ничего такая.

Я печально усмехнулась. Порой, циничность, приходящая с профессией, пугает.

Во время заполнения всех необходимых документов, мне в голову даже мысли не закралось, что что-то может быть не так. Но при этом я четко помню, что когда подошла к черному мешку, лежащему на холодном стерильном столе, нечто меня остановило. Оно говорило мне: «Не смотри, не надо». Но я все равно расстегнула молнию.

Твое лицо было необычайно спокойно. Ни один мускул не дрогнул от прикосновения моих пальцев, оставляя все тело в прекрасном умиротворении. В зловещем, не естественном живым людям умиротворении, леденящим душу до ужаса.

Осознание пришло не сразу. Наверное, оно вообще не должно было прийти, ибо даже сейчас, находясь за той же гранью, что и ты, я не верю в произошедшее. Застывшие черты, будто мрамор надгробья, окаменели во времени. Холодны, точно лед. Непривычно. Неправильно. Ты всегда была горячее меня. И не могло все закончиться вот так просто, внезапно, в сию же секунду. Это я виновата. Я убила тебя, ведь если бы ты осталась, то не оказалась бы одна ночью, что все скроет.

Боль от потери сковывала, разъедала изнутри, когда я представляла, как уверенно ты идешь по какой-нибудь узкой улочке, освещаемой одним единственным мигающим фонарем, не зная страха. Но так и не выходишь оттуда. На тебя нападают какие-то скоты. Может, полиция когда-нибудь и выяснит, кто это был, но тебя-то это уже не вернет. Мне кажется, что кровь слегка отсвечивает золотым в тусклом желтом свете. Как же ты ненавидела этот цвет.

Я не помню, как оказалась дома. У тебя дома. Не знаю, почему меня привезли именно сюда. Наверное, я назвала этот адрес. Может, неосознанно, а может, оттого, что мне нужно было сюда попасть. Эти вещи, только утром казавшиеся просто предметом обихода, хранящими лишь отголосок твоего тепла, сейчас стали всем для меня. Они были глотками кислорода для утопающего. Правда, странно было до сих пор называть их твоими. Часы Рины, лампа Рины, сумка Рины. Ведь, как однажды сказал Ремарк, «обладание связано с жизнью», а ее больше нет. Но я все равно ловила каждую запечатленную тобой искру, запах, хоть какой-то отголосок. Но они уходили, ускользали от меня, как песок сквозь пальцы. Умирая с каждой секундой времени вслед за тобой. Это было невыносимо. Я не могла без тебя.

И сейчас, стоя в темноте и выкуривая очередную сигарету, я смотрела на широкие окна твоей квартиры. Я решила не включать свет, чтобы не травмировать психику живущих напротив людей, но открыла воду, дабы нервная соседка снизу побыстрее забеспокоилась и в конце концов решила заглянуть внутрь, так как дверь я тоже решила не запирать. Она найдет меня там, внутри, висящей на купленной нами в ИКЕЕ этой ужасной люстре посреди мастерской, застывшую в окружении картин и книг с вещами, теперь хранящими осколки душ нас обоих.

Я развернулась на пятках, увидев по правую руку от себя остановку, и пошла по направлению к ней, на ходу поправляя вечно спадающие на лицо светло-русые локоны. Она вроде выглядела обычно, но что-то все же было иначе. Это пугало, но я знала, что мне нужно именно туда, что там меня ждут. Так и было. Ты стояла спокойно, лишь слегка склонив голову вниз и покачивая согнутой в колене ногой в ритм музыки в наушниках. Глаза закрыты, значит, ты просто меня пока не замечаешь.

Ты такая красивая. Сейчас я сама себе напоминаю маньяка, упивающегося каждым движением своей жертвы, ловящим каждый ее вздох. Я любуюсь тобой исподтишка, зная, как ты это ненавидишь. Но сейчас мне никто не запретит это делать.

Ты одета в свое любимое короткое черное платье с длинными рукавами и кружевом на конце. Оно открывает стройные ноги в темных чулках, чьи подтяжки становятся видны, если ты слишком сильно опускаешь ногу. Бежевый плащ свернут и висит на согнутой руке. Ты начинаешь шевелить губами, подпевая песне, и в этот момент я осторожно подхожу к тебе, боясь спугнуть видение, и касаюсь плеча. Ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности, широко открыв темные глаза, но испуг в них быстро сменяется радостью, а губы расплываются в улыбке, которой мне так не хватало. Ты одним резким движением стягиваешь с себя наушники и крепко целуешь, не давая даже возможности вздохнуть, отчаянно и безудержно. И мне вспоминаются все проведенные нами вместе ночи.

Ты отрываешься, тяжело дыша, и гладишь меня по щеке, вытирая предательски выступившие слезы, а я стараюсь пригладить твои вечно растрепанные темные волосы. Мне хочется сказать тебе лишь одно.

— Прости.

— За что? Это не твоя вина, Эри. Не твоя, — ты успокаиваешь меня. Как всегда. И от этого становится светло и радостно. Я улыбаюсь, и ты улыбаешься в ответ.

— Я ждала тебя, — спустя некоторое время произносишь ты.

— Почему?

— Они сказали, что ты последуешь за мной и скоро будешь здесь. И я осталась. Неужели ты думала, что я тебя кину?

— Но я тебя кинула. Я…

— Тише, глупая, — ты привычно закатываешь глаза и хочешь сказать что-то еще, но я не даю тебе этого сделать, крепко обнимая. Ты начинаешь кричать о ребрах и перебитом дыхании, а сама смеешься, как сумасшедшая. Все-таки ты слишком ребенок для своих двадцати семи. Ведь знаю же, что нравится.

Так мы и стоим, пока откуда-то слева на нас не падает свет фар. Мы отрываемся друг друга, но рук не отпускаем. К нам подъезжает самый обычный автобус, но только без опознавательного номера и обозначения маршрута. Он шумно останавливается, противно скрипнув тормозами, и открывает перед нами свои двери.

— Это за нами, — говоришь ты тихо.

Я смотрю в салон. Внутри сидят лишь двое: пожилой мужчина, смутно напоминающий мне мистера Кана, и молодой парень в очках. Кажется, он чем-то потрясен. Ты тянешь меня за руку, но я тебя останавливаю. Неизвестность пугает меня.

— Куда он нас увезет?

— Туда, где мы буде вместе. Всегда.

Я улыбаюсь, и мы поднимаемся по ступеням, предъявляя кондуктору лишь наши имена.


End file.
